Crimson
by blowtashino
Summary: Ren had a little lamb, Little lamb, Little Lamb Ren had a little lamb who's fleece was Crimson red.  Crimsonxren NanamixMasato. BEWARE I HAVE A HOME MADE CHARACTER HER NAME IS CRIMSON YOULL LOVE IT TRUST ME!


CRIMSON

disclaimer: i do not own uta no prince sama so do not sue me arigato :}

Darkness all that could be see over the earth silence all was quiet. All except one place a song was sung. "Korera atta miruru kaji no futabi wa kanobi ka" a girl long red and green yellow eyes. Sat on a bench in the park at midnight in Toky Ren was getting back from his dinner it was fun she was singing his window was open "futarini Kano de wa mikuru baai" his car stopped he saw her stand up and run away his face still shocked "little lamb" he thought he would never see her again. He is soo wrong. Later that year he met Nanami thinking she was his little lamb and their debut began in the crowd she was there the only one sitting down front row her green yellow eyes seemed bored "doki doki de cowara sora señora cent love" she seemed disappointed he saw her stand and walk away from her seat he sang and sang now knowing Nanami wasn't his little lamb. After the show he was being fake by acting like everything was ok. He was angry why did he forget about her yellow green eyes. He walked out to get some air he saw her singing "Korera atta miruru kaji no futabi wa kanobi ka" he ran towards her turned back and put a hand on her shoulder she turned "um hi" he smiled "I am Ren Junji and you are?" she looked at him "that's for me to know and you to have simply no idea about."he tried to make her blush "why so rude princess" he grabbed her chin she smiled "let me guess you are used to girls throwing themselves at you" her smile melted into an angry glare "But Do not think i am a whore like them" she slapped him. His head stayed looking away "goodbye" with that she walked off her dark long red hair swaying and her black coat with black knee high boots were all he could see "what just happened" she was gone to his surprise he was still in love with her. More now then ever he put a hand to his cheek "hey ren did you know nanami's onii-chan is here but she can't be found she has long red hair and yellow green eyes she is texting her right now" Nanami jumped up and down "ok she is comming in" the door opened in walked Ren's little lamb. Her face had a curious look "haruka?" haruka laughed "right here" she hugged her over her sisters shoulder she shot ren a go to hell look Syo and Natsuki laughed. "she already hates you" he sat down they crowded her asking questions "hey so your older than her? You look like twins" she smiled "well no actually I am very different im her adopted sister. Her parents did not want her to be alone".

"oh.. well what's your name?"

"I am crimson sutcliff not your every day person"

They were all shocked "what does that mean"

She sighed "i just came here to congratulate you haru haru now I must go I have isometric business to take care of" she walked out they followed "double 0 ninja" said Ichinose. They spotted her A block away. She was looking at a man tall in a suit for a butler black hair and golden eyes she tried to punch him he dodged it and kicked her in the mouth "ONII CHAN!" Still crimson stood up dodging knives "DAMN YOU" she got cut under her eye she began fist fighting with him dodging and throwing punches their hands so fast you couldn't see he disappeared then re appeared behind her and had a knife at her neck "surrender and come to the Trancy manor" she spat words at him with venom "I would rather die here than be around a demon like you damn it". He was going to slit her neck. She heard a scream "DON'T HURT HER" Crimson was shocked "HARUKA GET OUT OF HERE NOW YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING"

"I'll work at your job leave her alone" he released Crimson "oh I see it's the little sister are you a shinigami also" "no she is not leave her alone Claude this is between you and I" he turned "humph" he looked at Nanami "I'll take you up on that offer" he grabbed Nanami by the hand and disappeared "NANAMI" screamed Masato Crimson stayed staring back turned to the boys. Otoya screamed at her "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!" she clenched her fists resisting tears "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP NANAMI?" she turned tears tearing through her eyes "WHAT HUH DO YOU THINK IM NOR SCARED ALSO! I AM NOT IN CHARGE OF HER SHE DOES WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO!" Otoya was speechless and Syo spoke angry "unbelievable you can't help Your own sister" crimson growled "shut it I am going to help her myself you are just pretty boys who only sing no help to me at all in any way" she saw syo speak "YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US ALSO SHE IS OUR FRIEND YOUR SISTER " she walked towards him "shut p tiny munch" she slapped him "im going alone he is a dangerous man if you could even call him a human... its my job to kill his kind if they take whats ours" Ichinose stepped forward "im going to save Nanami with you she had the upmost faith in me i want to show her my thanks" Otoya stepped next to him "me also she is my best friend" syo next "she has the same dreams as i do" Ren sighed "me as well" Masato and Natsuki "us too" she kept a stoic face "alright then i guess death has prepared to take you also" then began to walk soon they were on a boat a cruise ship to none other than england. she sat at the railing staring into space "Nanami onii chan is comming"


End file.
